I'm in Over My Head
by emeraldprincess92
Summary: After the death of his parents Lily comfort James and what happens when Lily confesses her love to him and James pops the big Question? Read and review or I will never write again! FEATURES THE SONG BY THE FRAYOVER MY HEAD CABLE CAR :


Disclaimer: I do not own over my head (cable car) which belongs to the fray! Oh and J.K. Rowling owns harry potter but I do own the plot! Yay me!

James POV

I drop the letter. Dead. My parents where dead. I fled the great hall and out of the castle I heard some one called after me but I didn't listen I headed to the lake and just stood their then I let out a yell of anguish and tears fell down my cheeks as rain fell making me numb. My parents were dead I just could not believe it was untrue "MY PARENT AREN'T DEAD" I cried running a hand through my now soaking wet hair.

"They can't be," I whispered. I saw someone stand by me, I looked at them, and hazel met emerald eyes. It was Lily.

"What do you want Evans?" I asked coldly she looked hurt but now I didn't care my parents were dead…then it hit me why I ran because I was scared of the truth…the truth that the were truly dead and I did something I didn't do for years…I cried.

"I'm sorry for your lose James" I was so lost in my despair that I did not notice that she just said my name.

"How can you be if you've never lost someone?" I whispered back harshly. I did not deserve Lily she hated me and, look, she was the who was comforting me she was much better than me.

"I did lose someone I was just so stupid to notice I actually did lose him," She said softly

"Who did you lose?" I asked

"You" Then she did something that shocked me she kissed me but when I registered what she was doing I pulled back and thoughts filled my head what if he comes after her because I'm her boyfriend I wouldn't go on if anything every happened to Lily.

_**I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears**_

"I love you jams I always have I was just afraid to love you" She whispered to me as I broke the kiss

"No, Lily, I don't deserve you and what if he comes after you because you're with me," I told her

"James, I don't care if he comes after me, I will always stay by your side, and nothing will stop me from loving you," She said softly to me

"Nothing?" I echoed her words

"Nothing." She confirmed firmly

_**Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind**_

Damn! Why does she have this effect on me? I just wished she was another girl I could just forget so she could be safe but how can you forget someone as Lily Evans…She was Perfect. And I love her till my last breath. Even though we always argue, we finally became friends this year since we were Head Boy and Girl and I loved every moment I had with her.

_**Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between**_

_**Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind  
**_

I wished she could just forget me like I am something of the past but as we argue I realize that I am losing her without effort just because I do not want her to get herself injured or worse dead. However, I will just have to take a chance to be happy before he comes looking for her but still she's still excessively good to be with me. She's perfect and I'm not. Everyone knows I am in over my head because, as they say, Lily Evans is just too perfect for me. Moreover, their right I am in over my head because Lily will never want me…How wrong was I.

_**Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind**_

_**And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves**_

As I sat by the lake with Lily, I had to say something that I bottled up for six years and thought I was going to bottle up for the rest of my life….

_**And everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind**_

_**Everyone knows **_

"Lily do you love me?"

"Yes James I do"

"Good because we knew each other for seven years now…"I trailed off

"And…"She supplied

"I Love you Lily Evans you would make me the happiest man and become Mrs. Lily Potter," I whispered to her

_**She's on your mind  
Everyone knows I'm in over my head  
I'm in over my head  
I'm in over...**_

She whispered back "Yes"

_**Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head**_

I got up and I took Lily and spinned her around I didn't notice my friends there or them taking pictures for in that moment I was happy. And yes everyone said that I'm in over my head but I was glad that I didn't listen to them that I listened to my heart because if I didn't I would never have Lily in my arm or proposing to her. I kissed her passionately as I slipped the ring on her finger.

_**With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind**_

Only problem was…how to tell her parents?

_**A/n: What you think? Like? Love? Hate? Despise? Plz just review! Oh and would you like a sequel!**_


End file.
